Changes of mind
by ChibiVisu
Summary: Es geht um eine Psychiatrische Einrichtung, wo 8 junge Menschen behandelt werden mit verschiedenen Krankheitsbilder. In Grunde geht es darum wie neue Freundschaften entstehen auf schwierigen Untergrund, schaut rein. Genres: AU, Psychische Erkrankungen Warnungen: boy X boy, Sex, Selbstverletzungen Bands: A(ACE), An Cafe, Dir en Grey, Kiryu, Mejibray, Pentagon, the GazettE
1. Steckbrief

Patienten:  
Rookie ( ex. A (ACE) ):

Rookie ist 17 Jahre alt, ist 1,65 m groß, weiße haare, Brillenträger.  
Er kommt aus guten Hause. Wurde immer in Watte gepackt, er war nie an einer öffentlichen Schule, dafür hatte er immer mehrere Privatlehrer.  
Dadurch das er so Isoliert wurde, hat er mehrere Zwangsstörungen über die Jahre entwickelt.  
Er muss bestimmte Sachen drei mal bis sieben mal hinter einander machen, es muss alles nach der Farbe sortiert sein, wirkt zudem oft Geistesabwesend.  
Durch seine Erziehung wird er nicht böse oder beleidigt oder sonstiges was so ähnlich ist. Er ist immer freundlich und sagt gerade heraus wenn er jemanden nicht mag oder etwas nicht passt wie etwas läuft.  
Hat aus Langeweile eine Klassische Musikausbildung gemacht, spielt aber am liebsten Violine.  
Seine Eltern haben ihn einweisen gelassen, mit wieder willen.

Takemasa ( Kiryu ) :

Takemasa ist 18 Jahre alt, ist 1,70 m groß, schwarz türkise Haare.  
Kommt aus einer gut Bürgerlichen Familie, sein Vater war morgens bis Abends Arbeiten und seine Mutter Abends bis Morgens. Er selbst und seine Mutter wussten das sein Vater eine zweite Familie hatte. Er war kein besonders guter Schüler aber auch nicht Grund schlecht, also gutes Mittelmaß.  
Wieso er da war, er hatte eine Massive Essstörung, er aß nur dann wenn er Hungern hatte und das war nur alle paar tage mal etwas Obst und vielleicht mal etwas Reis, mehr aber nicht. Er wog bei 1,70 nur 41 Kilo, er will nicht einsehen das er krank ist und versucht alles, das Andere nicht denken er wäre es.  
In neuen Umgebungen ist er erst sehr zurück haltend und schüchtern, wenn er sich eingelebt hat, sich sicher fühlt, wird er offener.

Bou (ex. An Cáfe) :

Bou ist 16 Jahre alt, ist 1,65 m groß, weißblond, Brillenträger.

Er kommt aus einem Strengen Haushalt, sein Vater Arbeitete und seine Mutter erzog Bou. Eigentlich ist er ein ganz normaler Teenager und ein recht guter Schüler, nur das seine Mutter ihn erzogen hatte als sei er ein Mädchen und obwohl er eigendlich ein Junge ist. Im alter von 7 Jahren hat er es geglaubt und nie nachgefragt.  
Er dachte jedes Mädchen sei so und Jungs, wie die aussahen unter der Kleidung wusste er nicht.  
Wenn man ihm sagt das er ein Junge sein, wird er schnippisch und durcheinander, weil sein Weltbild dann in frage gestellt wird, was er nicht verkraften kann.  
Ein Lehrer wurde aufmerksam auf ihn und hat mal mit ihm gesprochen, wo der dann bemerkte das Bou ein Junge ist und Psychotisch reagierte, wenn man ihm sagt, er sei ein Junge. Das Elterngespräch war weniger erfolgreich, Bous Mutter verneinte das er ein Junge sein sollte.  
Der Lehrer hat mit der Absprache von dem Schulpsychologen ihn Zwangseinweisen gelassen, auch wenn Bou ihm leid tat, dass es so weit gekommen war.

Tsuzuku ( Mejibray ) :

Wie alt Tsuzuku ist weiß eigentlich keiner außer Shinya, Psychologen und Yuu, Pfleger die er respektiert. Er ist 1,79 m groß, er hat schwarze Haare.  
Er hat sich selbst eingewiesen weil er das Gefühl hatte nicht mehr alleine klar zu kommen.  
Er ist in der Psychiatrie wegen einer multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung.  
Tsuzuku selbst ist einfach nur verrückt, er liebt alles was nicht zu der Norm gehört die in Japan gilt.  
Tsu ist seine aggressive gereizte Persönlichkeit, egal wie jemand zu ihm ist, die Persönlichkeit triezt jeden.  
Genki ist die liebevolle für sorgliche Seite an ihm, die sich gerne um Minpha kümmert und in Schutz nimmt.  
Zuku ist eine Seite die selten zum Vorschein kommt, Sie ist von Grund auf verschüchtert, ängstlich. Sie hat vor Tsu am meisten Angst.  
Die letzte Persönlichkeit heißt Kisaku die Seite ist der Schlichter, die vermittelt zwischen den Persönlichkeiten, dass sie im Einklang sind, weitestgehend.

Minpha (Pentagon) :

Minpha ist 16 Jahre alt, ist 1,65 m groß, hat Flieder fabenden Haaren.

Seine Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen als er 12 Jahre alt war. Zu einem war es eine Erleichterung, weil seine Eltern nicht gut mit ihm umgegangen sind.  
Er war vor dem Unfall schon sehr zurück gezogen und sehr ängstlich, seine Eltern haben ihm misshandelt. Durch den Autounfall den er nur knapp überlebt hatte, war er von ihnen getrennt was ihn froh mache innerlich. Seit dem Unfall, verhält er sich wie ein 6 Jähriger, Realitätsverlust. Wieso wusste keiner, es konnte sich zu mindestens keiner erklären.  
Er wurde vom Krankenhaus überwiesen.

Uruha (the GazettE) :

Uruha ist 19 Jahre alt, ist 1,77 m groß er ist Honigblond.

Er ist auf der Straße aufgewachsen, wurde Jahre lang immer wieder Vergewaltigt. Im alter von 13 Jahren hatte ihn ein Mann zu sich genommen. Aus Dankbarkeit versprach Uruha ihm, er würde bei ihm bleiben und alles für ihn tuen. Dieser Mann sah Uruha nur als Sexobjekt an.  
Durch die Jahre wo er zwei mal an Tag, jeden Tag die Woche Sex mit dem Mann hatte, gewöhnte er sich daran und lernte so, sich wenn er Stress hatte oder ähnliches hatte mit Sex wieder zu beruhigen und auf den Nullpunkt zurück zu kommen, um klare Gedanken zu bekommen, so lebte es ihm der Mann vor.  
Irgendwann stand die Polizei vor der Tür mit beweisen das der Mann schon öfters minderjährige Missbraucht hatte, er wurde fest genommen, bei seinem Geständnis bat er drum, das Uruha Hilfe bekäme, das er irgendwann wieder ein normales Leben führen könnte.

Shinpei ( SuG) :

Shinpei ist 18 Jahre alt, ist 1,57 m groß, hat braun lila .

Er hat die Schule abgebrochen aus Angst, er wohnte alleine weil er für sein Musikstudium nach Tokyo gezogen war.  
Er wurde von Schatten verfolgt, er litt unter Verfolgungswahn, wieso wusste er nicht. Aus Angst das diese ihm etwas täten, ging er nicht mehr raus. Er konnte sich bei Panikattacken eigentlich immer mit Musik abregen, er hörte den ganzen Tag Musik als Vorsorge um ruhig zu bleiben.  
Seine Schulfreunde machten sich Sorgen und verstanden nicht was er hatte. Sie leisen ihn einweisen aus Schutz vor sich selbst.

Meto ( Mejibray ) :

Meto ist 17 Jahre alt, ist 1,64 m groß, er hat Himmelblaue Haare.

Er ging zu einer Privat Schule, bis er dort mehrere Suizid versuche gemacht hatte, aber er wurde immer in letzter Minute von Mitschülern gefunden, sie vertuschten es, weil sie wussten das Meto nicht in die Psychiatrie wollte. Bis ein Lehrer ihn gefunden hatte, Meto redete nicht mit dem Lehrer, er redete sehr wenig bis gar nicht, er redete aber nicht mit jeden, man konnte ihn auch nicht zwingen.  
Durch Shinya kam er zum Drummen, damit er sich etwas bewegte, weil er saß meistens nur irgendwo herum und wirkte wie eine Puppe.

Klinik Personal:  
Shinya ( Dir en Grey ):

Shinya ist 32 Jahre alt, ist 1, 70 m groß, hat hellblonde Haare und der ist leitender Psychologe von der Station, wo die acht Hausen.  
Er hat einen Traum davon, das seine Schützlinge die Klinik nicht als zwang ansehen, sondern als Neue Familie. Sie sollen sich geborgen fühlen.  
Er selbst hat Depressionen und leidet Phasenweise mit seinen Patienten mit wenn es ihnen nicht gut geht.  
Er Arbeitet auch mit in der Pflege um ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Schützlingen zu haben.

Aoi/Yuu ( the GazettE ):

Yuu ist Pfleger, 31 Jahre alt, ist 1,71 m groß er hat schwarze Haare mit dünnen blonden Haarensträhnen und ist mit Shinya privat befreundet.  
Er war erst Pfleger auf der Station der kooperativen Klinik für Allgemeinmedizin von gegen über der Straße. Um Shinya zu unterstützen bei seinem Projekt. Wechselte er in die Psychatrie um den Traum von Shinya mit zu verwirklichen, die Psychiatrie angenehmer zu gestalten.

Zimmer Aufteilung:  
Shinpei – Takemasa  
Bou – Minpha  
Tsuzuku – Uruha  
Rookie – Meto

Wie lange wer da ist:  
Rooki ist seit 5 Jahren dort und war der erste unter Shinyas Fitische.  
Takemasa kommt neu.  
Bou ist seit 3 Jahren dort.  
Tsuzuku ist seit 5 Jahren dort, er war der zweite.  
Minpha ist 3 ¼ Jahre dort.  
Uruha ist seit 1 ½ Jahr dort  
Shinpei ist einem halben Jahr dort.  
Meto ist seit 2 ¾ Jahre Jahren dort.

Wenn euch etwas an Informationen fehlt, schreibt es mir.

So wie ihr gemerkt habt geht es um eine Psychiatrie. Ich war noch nie selbst in einer, daher weiß ich nicht wie es wirklich in einer ist oder abläuft. Es ist nur eine Geschichte und alles rein ausgedacht es muss also nicht der realität entsprechen, egal in welchen Sinne oder egal wo drauf aus der FanFiction bezogen.  
Wenn jemand sich auf den Schlips getreten fühlt weil es nicht der Realität entspricht dann soll er sie nicht lesen, ich denke es mir schließlich nur aus, wie eine Psychiatrie sein könnte, um ein angenehmes Umfeld zu schaffen.

Wenn euch etwas bei den Krankheitsbildern stört, fehlt oder nicht korrekt ist, schreibt es mir und ich werde gucken was ich ändern kann.

Danke bis hier hin.  
LG  
Chibi


	2. 01 - Freitag

Freitag 10/26

/So jetzt bin ich hier. Eine riesige Klinik...und ich werde ein Teil von dieser./ Takemasa stöhnte leise auf. Es war ein großes weißes Gebäude.  
Nach ein paar Minuten konnte er sich überwinden rein zugehen, dabei ging er an einem jungen Mann vorbei der eine Rauchte, vor der Tür. Als er selbst dann in dem großen Vorraum war guckte er sich um, nach jemanden der ihm weiter helfen könnte. Weil er nicht wusste wo er hin musste.  
/Wieso muss ich hier hin? Ich bin doch nur paar Mal zusammen gebrochen...was ist daran so schlimm? Nichts, meiner Meinung nach./

Der junge Mann der vor der Tür stand guckte ihm nach als er an diesem vorbei ging. „Hallo, kann ich dir helfen?" fragte der Dunkelhaariger und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, als er sah das der jüngere sich suchend um guckte. Takemasa schaute ihn an und las auf seinem Schild,  
–Psychiatrie, , Pfleger Yuu-  
„Ähm...ja ich soll mich hier irgendwo Melden...ich bin eingewiesen worden..." er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.  
„Okay, darf ich mal?" fragte der Pfleger und deutete auf die Papiere, die der andere in der Hand hielt.  
„Natürlich, tut mir leid..." er gab Yuu schnell die Papiere und guckte ihn an. Er las kurz und schmunzelte.  
„Okay, hallo Takemasa, ich bin Yuu und Pfleger auf der Station, wo du hin kommen sollst, komm mit, ich bringe dich hoch" brabbelte dieser und machte eine Handbewegung, das er ihm folgen sollte, was der Türkishaarige auch machte.

Paar Minuten später saß er in einem Büro. /weiße Wände, Klischee, oder? Wieso muss mir das immer passieren, wieso musste die Klinik so ein Fass aufmachen?/  
„Sooo, hier, das musst du Ausfüllen und unterschreiben, lass dir Zeit und lese es gründlich durch, ja? Wenn du zu etwas fragen hast, frag ruhig." sagte Yuu und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches. Er schrieb während dessen etwas in seine Akten. Wo ein Bild von einem Jungen mit weißen Haaren drauf war und das Wort, Zwangsstörung.  
Er guckte das Blatt an und suchte wo er unterschreiben musste, überflog die Blätter.  
Yuu merkte, dass er angeguckt wurde „Fertig? Alles verstanden?"  
Takemasa nickte.  
„Okay, gut, darf ich ein Bild von dir machen für deine Akte? Durch ein Gesicht erinnert man sich schneller an geschehendes."  
„Ähm...okay.." Takemasa guckte etwas unsicher aber ließ es zu ihm blieb wohl auch nichts anderes übrig, ging er von aus.  
Yuu machte ein Bild mit einer Polaroid Kamera, bedankte sich und lächelte, zeigte ihm das Bild und klebte das Bild auf eine leere Akte, trug den Namen und das Alter ein. „So letzte Frage, wieso bist du genau hier?"  
„Ein Krankenhaus hat mich hierher überwiesen wegen einer massiven Essstörung oder so haben die das genannt...wieso?"  
„Okay, danke noch mal, ich muss die Haupterkrankung auf die Akte eintragen."  
Takemasa nickte „Okay..."

Yuu stand auf und lächelt „Komm mit, ich zeige dir die Station und dein Zimmer, du wirst einen Zimmernachbarn haben. Regeln und so erkläre ich dir beim Zeigen, in Ordnung? Ach ja was ich vergessen habe, darf ich dich überhaupt Duzen?"  
„Ja dürfen Sie" antwortete Takemasa.  
„Gut, schnapp dir deine Tasche und ich zeige dir wo du dein Zimmer hast" mit diesen Worten ging er zur Tür und öffnete diese. Als Takemasa an ihm vorbei gegangen war schloss er die Tür ab und zeigte auf die große Glastür, „Da lang".  
/Er ist sehr freundlich...okay muss er sein...ich bin mal gespannt...wie es wird./

Sie gingen zu der Tür hin und Yuu schloss diese auch auf und hinter sich, gefolgt von dem Türkishaarigen wieder ab.  
„Okay, das hier wird dein neues Zuhause sein, für die nächste Zeit" sagte Yuu und ging mit ihm einen breiten Flur entlang. „Hier sind Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene untergebracht im Alter zwischen 16 und 19 Jahren, jeder hat ein anderes Problem, du bist der achte im Bunde."  
Takemasa guckte sich um, es war alles in warmen Tönen gestrichen, Bilder von Landschaften unterschiedlichster Orte, vereinzelt auch abstrakte. /Ob die Bilder von den Jungen die hier sind gemalt wurden?/  
„Du kommst zu Shinpei, er ist auch 18 Jahre alt, er freut sich schon endlich auch einen Zimmer Nachbarn zu bekommen, er ist der letzte der neu kam.  
Zu den Zimmern muss ich dir nicht großartig etwas sagen, jeder darf seine Zimmerseite so gestalten wie er mag, aus dem Grund weil ihr längere Zeit hier bleiben müsst. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst aufschreiben und uns zukommen lassen, ja?  
Wenn du zu anderen ins Zimmer willst, immer Klopfen auch wenn die Tür auf ist.  
Ähmmm noch was? Ah und in jedem Zimmer sind drei Kameras, falls der Verdacht besteht, dass es einem von euch nicht gut geht und jemand gefährdet ist"  
„Ja...muss ich etwas über Shinpei wissen?" wollte Takemasa wissen.  
Yuu schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte an eine Tür wo auf dem Namensschild Shinpei stand und Takemasa „Nein, die mit Patienten werden es dir schon mitteilen was sie haben und bei manchen merkst du es auch sofort."

Yuu machte die Tür auf und guckte rein „Hm, Shinpei ist nicht da...naja egal, komm die linke Seite gehört dir. Jedes Zimmer hat auch ein Bad, das kann man nicht abschließen, Rasierklingen und ähnliches musst du abgeben. Wenn du dich Rasieren willst, muss ich oder Shinya dabei sein, aus Sicherheitsgründen."  
Der neue nickte „Ja." /Da wird er aber ein Heiden Spaß haben...okay, aber wenigstens darf man sich Rasieren./  
„Gut, setz die Tasche ab und folge mir es geht weiter", Yuu blieb an der Tür stehen und ging dann mit ihm in Schlepptau weiter.  
„So, hier ist der Gemeinschaftsraum, hier finden teilweise Gruppenaktivitäten statt, wie Spiele Nachmittage" erklärte er. Sie gingen in den Raum rein, es standen 10 Stühle in einem Kreis, zudem standen noch eine dreier und eine zweier Couch in blau, in der Ecke wo ein kleiner Schienbein hoher Tisch vor stand.  
„Da sind so paar Bücher die man sich frei nehmen darf, die Spiele genau so, aber alles muss wieder hierher zurückkommen. Da ist die Kaffee Maschine und der Wasserkocher, Tee und Kaffee darfst du dir immer nehmen, wenn der Kaffee sich dem Ende neigt, neuen aufsetzen, dass klappt bisher eigentlich immer gut. Wenn du anderen Tee möchtest oder irgendetwas fehlt, auf die Liste dort schreiben" Er deutete auf ein Blatt auf der Kommode wo der Wasserkocher und die Kaffee Maschine stehen.

„Noch Fragen hier zu?"  
Takemasa schüttelte den Kopf und sah aus den Augenwinkel einen kleineren Jungen im Türrahmen stehen, er schaute die beiden nur an traute sich wohl nicht in den Raum zu kommen. Yuu drehte sich um und schmunzelte „Hallo Minpha, bist du schon zurück?"  
Der Junge zuckte zusammen, nickte leicht und sah zu Takemasa „Wer das ist?" fragte er leise.  
/Wieso redet er verdreht?/ fragte sich der mittelgroße der drei anwesenden.  
„Das ist Takemasa, der neue von dem ich euch erzählt habe, ich zeige ihm gerade alles" erklärte Yuu ihm.  
Der kleinere nickte und ging wieder.  
„Darf ich fragen wieso er so verdreht redet?" fragte der neue als Minpha weg war.  
„Das hat er manchmal, wenn er geschlafen hat, er ist 6 Jahre alt vom Psychischen Alter her, dem entsprechend verhält er sich auch." Takemasa nickte und folgte Yuu, der ihm den Rest zeigte.

Eine Stunde später war Takemasa in seinem Zimmer und packte aus, als er zu der Tür mit den Rücken stand, kam Shinpei rein, er hatte nicht dran gedacht, dass der Neue schon da war.  
„Oh..ähm tut mir leid...ähm Hallo" stotterte er als er Takemasa sah.  
Dieser drehte ich um und schaute ihn an „Hallo,...du bist Shinpei?" fragte er, wo drauf der andere nickte.  
„Und du bist...ähm...Ta...ta...ähm" Shinpei überlegte.  
„Takemasa" half er ihm auf die Sprünge.  
„Ah ja, stimmt, Takemasa. Du hast auch schon Minpha getroffen, stimmt das?" wollte Shinpei wissen.  
Der größere räumte seine Sachen weiter ein und nickte „Ja, aber nur kurz, der mit den hell lila Haaren, richtig?"  
Shinpei nickte und setze sich auf seinen Sitz sack, „Darf ich raten wieso du hier bist?"  
Takemasa sah ihn verwirrt an „Raten? Ähm...okay..?"  
„Also Optisch würde ich sagen, Verhaltensstörung oder Zwangsstörung, aber wir haben die Störungsbilder schon, daher meine andere Vermutung. Weil du sehr dünn bist für deine Größe würde ich sagen du bist Magersüchtig".  
„Ich habe eine Essstörung, mehr nicht." sagte ihm Takemasa.  
Shinpei sah ihn neugierig an „Wie zeigt sich das? Wenn ich fragen darf."  
„Ähm ja...ich esse alle vier Tage im Duschschnitt nur etwas...eigentlich dann wenn ich Hunger habe was ungefähr alle vier Tage dann ist. Ich trinke auch nur circa 2 Liter pro Tag...die meisten finden das Erstaunlich weil ich nicht verhungere...sagten die Ärzte..." erklärte Takemasa ihm.

„Ähm...du...da vor dem Fenster...siehst du auch den großen schwarzen Vogel?" fragte Shinpei ohne auf das von Takemasa einzugehen.  
Der angesprochene guckte aus dem Fenster und sah aber nichts, sah dann zu Shinpei der zusammen gekauert auf dem Sitz sack saß. „Da ist nichts..."  
„Doch da auf dem Baum...m..mach b..bitte den Vorhang vor...bitte..." er stotterte ängstlich und vergrub sich an seine Beine, die er angezogen hatte.  
Takemasa ging zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zu. „Sie sind zu...da draußen war aber kein Vogel...zu mindestens kein großer..nur ein Spatz der auf dem Boden herum hüpfte...den konntest du aber nicht sehen..." er ging zu ihm und hockte sich vor ihm.

Es klopfte.  
„Shinpei?" ein Mädchen kam rein mit einem Buch „Oh..ähm...hallo." Sie wendete sich wieder an Shinpei „Das hast du vergessen bei der Kunsttherapie..ich wollte dir das bringen...alles okay mit dir?" fragte Sie und kam näher was Takemasa veranlasste aufzustehen.  
Der angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf „Da war wieder der Vogel..."  
„Oh...der war aber lange nicht mehr da, er wollte sicherlich nur gucken ob es dir gut geht..." sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte.  
/Ich dachte hier sind nur Jungs zugelassen...naja..vielleicht eine Ausnahme/.  
Die zwei tuschelten kurz und Shinpei wurde von dem Mädchen geknuddelt, welches dann aber auch wieder ging.

„Alles okay wieder?" fragte Takemasa.  
Shinpei nickte „Ja...ich sehe Schatten, die mich verfolgen...deshalb bin ich hier...aus Schutz vor mir selbst.."  
„Oh...okay...der Vogel war auch einer der Schatten?" wollte er wissen.  
„Ja...glaube ich...ich kann nicht unterscheiden ob es nur Einbildung ist...oder real...also eine Psychose und Verfolgungswahn..." erklärte er kurz.  
Der größere nickte „Oh okay...sag mal, ich dachte hier sind nur Jungs untergebracht..."  
„Meinst du Bou?"  
„Wer? Ich meine das Mädchen von gerade".  
Shinpei lachte leise auf „Das war Bou, er ist ein Junge, kein Mädchen. Er wurde nur als eins erzogen, er denkt er sei eins deshalb lebt er in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt, Realitätsverlust."  
Takemasa nickte „Okay, ich hätte jetzt nie gesagt er wäre ein Junge..."  
Shinpei nickte „Man muss sich dran gewöhnen, aber das ist noch nicht das schlimmste."  
„Was ist denn das Schlimmste hier?" wollte der Türkishaarige wissen.  
„Ich schwanke zwischen Uruha und Tsuzuku, Uruha war Stricher und ich sage mal, Sex süchtig. Tsuzuku hat eine multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung, er hat vier neben Persönlichkeiten die ausgeprägt sind, vor Tsu musst du dich in Acht nehmen, er pöbelt jeden an." antwortete Shinpei „Also du bist noch der normalste hier, würde ich sagen" fügte er hinzu.  
Takemasa nickte /Das kann lustig werden.../.

Es klopfte erneut, dieses Mal aber sieben Mal und sie hörten eine Stimme rufen „Abendessen, in den Essensraum kommen."  
„Das was Rookie, er ist schon am längsten hier, danach kommt Tsuzuku, zwischen ihnen liegen nur 3 Wochen, komm mit".  
„Ich habe aber kein Hunger.." sagte Takemasa.  
„Das ist egal, wir müssen hin und du bekommst dein Essensplan."  
„Mein was?" wollte der größere wissen, als Shinpei ihn aber schon an der Hand nahm und mit aus dem Zimmer zog.  
„Das ist ein Plan was du pro Tag essen sollst, es wird auch kontrolliert. Sie werden mit sehr wenig anfangen damit dein Magen und Körper sich daran gewöhnt" erklärte er auf den Weg zum Essensraum, wo schon alle warteten.

Takemasa wurde neugierig angeguckt, ein hellblonder Mann stand auf.  
„Hallo Takemasa, ich bin Shinya, der Leiter und Psychologe der Station" begrüßte er ihn „Danke Shinpei, setz dich." Shinpei setzte sich zu den Weißhaarigen, den Takemasa wieder erkannte von dem Foto auf der einen Akte.  
„Hört mal zu, das ist Takemasa, seid nett zu ihm, ihr wisst selbst wie die erste Zeit hier ist. Tsu das gilt besonders für dich."  
Ein Junge mit schwarzenhaaren verdrehte die Augen „Jaja Chef".  
„So, setz dich zu Shinpei wenn du willst, ihn kennst du ja schon" sagte Shinya und wollte noch etwas sagen bis der Honigblonde am Tisch fragte „Wo ist Meto?"  
„Er wird nicht mit Essen ihm geht es nicht gut, weshalb auch Rookie in deinem Zimmer untergebracht wurde" gab Shinya als Antwort.  
Der Honigblonde nickte „Okay".

Als der Honigblonde nickte und okay sagte, kam Bou mit einem Essenswagen und verteilte die Tabletts, er gab auch Takemasa eins „Bitte" er lächelte.  
„Danke" hauchte dieser und sah das Tablett an /Ich habe aber kein Hunger.../  
„Verzieh nicht so das Gesicht, das Essen hier kann man essen, es ist nicht das Typische Krankenhaus Essen wie sonst" fauchte Tsu ihn an.  
Er sah, das Tsuzuku beim Reden etwas an der Zunge hatte, er sah in interessiert an, von der Seite murmelte Shinpei „Er hat eine gespaltene Zunge, deshalb guckst du so oder?"  
Der Türkishaarige nickte.  
„Was guckst du so blöd?" wollte Tsu wissen und sah ihn angesäuert an.  
„Ich finde nur deine Zunge faszinierend" antwortete der Angesprochene.  
Tsu grinste, strecke ihm die Zunge raus und bewegte die beiden Zungenhälften gegen gesetzt hin und her.  
„Ihhh" quietschte Minpha neben Bou und hielt sich die Augen zu.  
„Waschlappen rein Tsu sofort, du machst Minpha Angst" brummte Shinya.  
Dieser hörte auch aufs Wort und grinste nur „Sorry Minmin".  
Dieser guckte zwischen seinen Finger wieder hervor und nickte leicht, als Signal dass es okay war.

„Ihr dürft übrigens anfangen" sagte Yuu der in den Raum kam, er hatte Blut an seinem Kittel, er stellte sich hinter Shinya und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

Rookie tippte Takemasa an „Ich bin Rookie, freut mich" er lächelte ihn an.  
„Hallo, Takemasa".  
Jener lächelte und nahm die Haube von seinem Tablett ab, er hatte ein Bunten Salat und etwas Brot.  
Shinpei hatte eine Tassensuppe, Takemasa selbst Atmete tief durch und nahm die Haube ab.

Ein Apfel, der auf einem Zettel lag.  
/Das ist alles? Okay...hm...nett...ein Zettel.../ er nahm diesen und guckte auf diesen.  
Das war ein Wochenplan:  
Montagmorgens einen Apfel, Dienstagabend einen Apfel, Donnerstagmorgen einen Apfel, Freitagabend einen Apfel, Sonntagabend einen Apfel und so weiter für die nächsten zwei Wochen. Shinya beobachtete ihn und wandte sein Wort an ihn „Glaubst du, du schaffst dass?"  
Takemasa guckte ihn an „Weiß ich nicht...haben die Apfel alle die Größe ungefähr?"  
Shinya nickte „Du kannst auch etwas anderes haben als einen Apfel, eine Birne, eine Kaki oder so."  
„Okay...ich guck.." /Bin mal gespannt wie mein Magen mit macht.../.

„Du bist aber bleich, alles okay?" fragte Shinpei neben ihm und nippte an seiner Tasse.  
Er sah ihn an und nickte, musste aber fasst sofort weg gucken, ihm stieg nämlich Magensäure die Speiseröhre hoch.  
Shinpei sah ihn verwirrt an und wollte ihn etwas fragen doch da stand schon sein Nebenmann auf und verließ den Raum fluchtartig. Shinya sprang auf und folgte ihm.

„He, hier geblieben, was ist los, wo vor rennst du weg?" fragte er und hielt den größeren an der Hand fest.  
„Tut mir leid...die Gerüche und alleine zu sehen wie viel essen dort ist...und dann selbst noch etwas essen zu müssen...das..." er brach ab, er konnte nicht weiter reden.  
Shinya nickte „Okay...hm...ich verstehe...ich glaube wir müssen anders anfangen, du musst nichts essen, bleib aber da, so lange es geht. Damit du dich daran gewöhnst die Gerüche, Geräusche und die Bilder zu akzeptieren und zu vertragen, du darfst dann nach den anderen frühstücken oder Abendessen okay?"  
Takemasa senkte seinen Blick und nickte, er atmete tief durch.  
„Gut, dann komm, auf Fragen musst du bei den anderen nicht antworten, Tsuzuku wird vielleicht mal Nachbohren aber die anderen respektieren es, wenn du nichts sagen magst."  
Der Türkishaarige nickte und folgte ihm wieder zu dem Essensraum, die anderen redeten über irgendeine Therapie Einheit die am Tag gewesen war.

Er setzte sich wieder zu Shinpei der seine Suppe ausgetrunken hatte.

„So, ihr wisst um 22 Uhr will ich keinen mehr außerhalb seines Zimmers sehen, haltet euch da dran. Ich wünsche euch eine Guten Nacht schon einmal, bei den üblichen Verdächtigen komme ich aber noch einmal vorbei für die Schlafmedikamente, bis dahin." mit den Worten stand Shinya auf und ging zu einem Zimmer wo Meto und Rookie auf den Schild stand, er schloss die Tür auf und hinter sich ab.

Rookie sah etwas besorgt hinter her und murmelte „Hoffentlich beruhigt sich Meto wieder..."

Takemasa fragte leise „Was hat dieser Meto, das er nicht mit hier war?"  
„Er ist Suizidgefährdet, er ist wohl wieder in einer negativ Phase, Yuu hatte eben Blut am Kittel, er hat sich wohl irgendwie wieder selbst verletzt..." Shinpei atmete tief durch „Das kommt häufiger vor, sie finden nie heraus wo er die Klingen her hat" fügte Rookie hinzu.  
Der größere nickte.

Kurze Zeit später legte jemand Hände auf die Schultern des Neuen „Na du Schnuckel, und was treibt dich zu uns?" der Türkishaarige spürte die Lippen an seinem Ohr, die ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagten.  
Er drehte den Kopf und sah den Honigblonden ganz nah neben ihm.  
„Ich habe eine Essstörung.." murmelte der kleinere von beiden.  
Uruha nickte „Ha, Tsuzuku ich habe gewonnen, wo ist meine Tüte Gummibärchen?"  
„Bekommst du gleich auf dem Zimmer. Essstörung also, bist du deshalb eben hier raus?" fragte dieser.  
Takemasa nickte „Ja bin ich..."  
„Naja, herzlich willkommen bei uns, Shinya hat dir sicherlich schon gesagt das hier einige mit Vorsicht zu genießen sind oder?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf „Ich habe Shinya eben erst das erste Mal gesehen...Yuu hat mir alles gezeigt".  
„Er sagt quatsch, alle hier sind lieb, bis auf Tsu" murmelte Minpha der an Bou lehnte und sich die Augen rieb.  
Der Türkishaarige nickte „Okay...gut zu wissen".

Eineinhalb Stunden später saßen Takemasa und Shinpei auf ihrem Zimmer.  
„Willst du eine Hälfte?" fragte der ältere, der sich gerade den Apfel klein schnitt.  
Shinpei guckte auf und bekam große Augen „Du..du hast ein Messer? Wo her?"  
„Ähm...das habe ich von einem Freund mal geschenkt bekommen"  
„Hast du das nicht abgenommen bekommen? Wir haben mehrere hier die sich ritzen...gib das Messer ab, bitte, sonst bekommen wir alle ärger...zu mindestens die, die das wissen.. du bekommst das auch wieder wenn du entlassen wirst.." stotterte Shinpei und guckte das Messer an.  
Sein Zimmernachbar guckte ihn an und fragte nach „Du auch?"  
Der gefragte schob sein Ärmel hoch „Aus Panik...ich habe es seit 6 Wochen nicht mehr gemacht...tuh das weg..bitte".  
„Okay..." er legte das Taschenmesser unter sein Kopfkissen.  
Shinpei murmelte „Danke, tut mir leid für die Umstände..."  
„Nein schon okay...Yuu hat nur nach meinen Rasierer gefragt...nach anderen gefährlichen Gegenständen nicht und ich habe auch nicht dran gedacht...tut mir eher leid".  
Der kleinere winkte ab „Nicht schlimm...es war heute auch viel...erst der Wasserschaden, dann du als Neuer und zwischendurch das mit Meto...".

„Hm okay, ach ja du sag mal wie sieht so der Tagesablauf aus?" fragte Takemasa nach einer Weile wo Shinpei Zähne putzte mit offener Tür.  
Der angesprochene spuckte die Zahnpater aus und spülte sich den Mund aus „Für dich steht nur das Frühstück an und ankommen. Dein Programm beginnt Montag, Shinya wird dich aber sicherlich aber schon vorher zu sich holen. Aufstehen tue ich um 6:30 Uhr, um halb Acht gibt es Frühstück und um 8 beginnen unsere Therapiepläne. Am Wochenende gibt es um 8 Uhr Frühstück und wir haben dann Freizeit, bis auf Nachmittags, da haben wir unter einander ausgemacht das wir alle gemeinsam Spielen."  
Der größere nickte „Okay danke...kannst du mich wecken wenn du aufstehst? Geht das?"  
„Klar kann ich machen" sagte Shinpei und legte sich ins Bett.

Es klopfte und Shinya kam rein.  
„Guten Abend die Herren, Shinpei, ich habe dir die Tropfen mitgebracht, bitte trink den Becher Leer", er ging zu Shinpei ans Bett und setze sich auf den Rand.  
Shinpei setze sich auf und nahm den Becher an den Shinya ihm reichte, er trank ihn leer und verzog das Gesicht.  
„So, dann kannst du gleich schlafen, Schlaf gut." Shinya stand wieder auf und sah Takemasa an „Du bekommst nichts in der Art, richtig?"  
„Richtig.." antwortete er und fügte zögerlich hinzu „Ähm...Shinya...ich muss ihnen noch etwas geben, dass hatte ich vergessen abzugeben..." er nahm das Taschenmesser unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und gab es Shinya. Dieser sah ihn erstaunt an „Oh danke, ich werde es sicher Verwahren."  
„Ja..danke" Takemasa lächelte leicht.  
„Okay, gut, dann dir auch eine gute Nacht und eine angenehme erste Nacht bei uns, bist morgen in alter oder auch neuer frische", mit den Worten ging er aus dem Raum.

Als Takemasa zu Shinpei rüber sah, lag dieser eingekuschelt in seinem Bett mit Augen auf halbmast.  
„Hast du Schlafprobleme?" fragte der ältere neugierig nach.  
Der jüngere nickte „Ja. Die Schatten lassen mich nicht schlafen...deshalb bekomme ich das...lässt du das kleine Licht an wenn du Schlafen gehst? Geht das?"  
Takemasa nickte „Mache ich, Schlaf gut."  
„Du auch" murmelte Shinpei und schlief ein.  
Der andere beobachtete ihn und machte das große Licht aus.  
/Man könnte nicht denken das er Krank ist...viele von ihnen machen einen normalen Eindruck. Zu mindestens auf dem ersten Blick/


End file.
